Midnight Lovers
by the female apophis
Summary: How it's all gonna end...


Midnight Lovers

By: the female apophis

**Disclaimer**: Define owns...

**Rating**: PG-13

**Pairings**: Do you really have to ask me that?

**Spoilers**: Let me know if you see some.

**Summary**: How Sam wants it to turn out in the end.

**Song**: It's called "Sway" by Vanessa Carlton. I don't own the rights to that either.

**Archive**: Sure, just let me know ahead of time.

**A/N**: I have absolutely no clue what possessed me to write this. I've recently found my 'voice' again, and I decided it was time that I got some stuff out. Hope you guys like it.

So, the war had finally been won.

And so much had happened during that two long years of the war.

She'd lost many of her friends, some of those she'd known since she had been at the Pentagon.

And of course, she'd realized that she was loved, and that she had the ability to love.

My heart, your hands, gentle my friend  
Break me neatly, numb me sweetly

She just been promoted to Colonel, but he hadn't come to the ceremony. She hadn't really expected him to, but she could wish none the less.

Say you would, say you could  
Say you'd come and stop the rain  
Say you'd try and hold me tight  
And you just gave me away  
Make me high on lullabies  
A melody for me to sway  
Say you would, say you could  
And you don't do anything

She'd managed to catch Teal'c just before he went off world.

After getting all the directions, she gave him a friendly hug and wished him a safe journey.

She was going after him, hoping to talk to him before it was too late.

Come down heavy, try and steady  
Precious ladies, love you, love me...

She left Colorado Springs at nine that morning, heading straight for Minnesota. She had everything planned in order to make sure she got to him by the end of the day.

Of course, she had forgotten to take into account the five o'clock rush hour traffic.

Cursing her bad luck, she simply gritted her teeth and continued on her way.

Hold my head up to the lies that you feed me  
I'll fall under the spell you cast as you let me down

She still felt slightly betrayed by him, wanting nothing more than the truth, she had been hurt so many times by the sharp end of his words.

She wanted it to end.

She wanted him.

Say you would, say you could  
Say you'd come and stop the rain  
Say you'd try and hold me tight  
And you just give me away  
Make me high on lullabies  
A melody for me to sway  
Make me high on lullabies a melody for me to sway

She wasn't far from the town that Teal'c had told her about when she stopped to get a bite to eat.

It was a small Irish pub, with low lights, and a warm atmosphere.

She ordered her meal, and did quite a bit of thinking.

Finishing the meal in record time, she smiled at the young girl who rang her up before heading back out into the cool night air and climbing into her car.

She wasn't too far away now.

Say you would, say you could  
Say you'd come and stop the rain  
Say you'd try and hold me tight  
And you just give me away  
Make me high on lullabies  
A melody for me to sway  
Say you would, say you could  
And you don't do anything

Glancing down at her watch, she noted with some panic that it was five to midnight when she pulled up outside the small cabin.

There were no lights on inside; she just figured he was sleeping.

Getting out of the car as quietly as she could, she grabbed her bag from the back seat and made her way slowly to the front door.

She didn't bother knocking, she just opened the door, and she wasn't all that surprised when she found that it was unlocked.

Setting the bag down just by the door, she softly shut the door and began to tiptoe upstairs, shedding her coat and shoes as she went.

Teal'c had given her a detailed layout of the cabin, even to the point of which boards squeaked and where they were.

Say you'd come and stop the rain...

She stood over his sleeping form for a few minutes, just watching him sleep.

She crawled in next to him and snuggled up to his chest.

"I knew you couldn't stay away forever."

"You know me too well."

"That's my job Sam."

"Yes Jack. Go back to sleep."

"Well, I can now that you're here."

And they fell asleep in each other's arms, just the way it was meant to be.

fin

What do you guys think? Are they lacking in quality, or are they just the way you like them?

Much love to you all!

Much love to Aligater for beta-ing this for me!

-the female apophis


End file.
